Adora
by Luckyduk19
Summary: Being the only daughter of the infamous Dark Lord has its advantages.
1. Chapter 1

Adora walked gracefully into the rather large room. The men and women sitting along the edges of a long table, positioned in the middle of the room, turned toward the sound of her footsteps softly clicking on the marble floor. Head held high as she approached the man at the far end. Her sleek light brown hair was held in up in a loose French twist.

"There you are Adora; I was beginning to think you had lost your way." The man seated at the head of the table addressed the young girl.

"Of course not. You had need of me?" Her voice was soft like her movements as she tilted her head slightly in recognition of him. She would not kneel before this man, nor would she address him as her lord. She was her own person and belonged to no one. But at the same time she found herself unable to refuse most of his requests. Which was a good thing in the long run since denying him out right would result in her death. Not that she was afraid to die; because she wasn't. She just wasn't ready to die at the moment. There were a few things she still wanted to do… some people she wished to see no harm come to. So she humored the man.

"Yes," he dismissed all those present save for three men whom he asked to stay back a bit longer. "I wish for you to keep an eye on someone for me. At the moment I'm just curious of their movements. I need for you to tell me what he's up to before he becomes a threat to our cause."

"A threat? You feel threatened by some mere man?" Before she could continue the man was up out of his seat and standing in front of her, holding her in place with his glare.

"My dear child, how quickly you seem to forget that not even you are exempt from my wrath," he hissed while lifting up her chin roughly so that he could administer the full effect of his glare.

"Forgive me, I meant nothing by it." She remained her calm by sheer will power alone. Her heart was racing but she refused to back down to him. She would stand her ground. After all, that's something that she got from her parents. Even if it annoyed the hell out of her father. She was cautious however, so as not to undermine his authority in front of his Death Eaters. To talk so openly sarcastic in front of them would result in a sudden death. At least in private she would only have to suffer a minute or two of the Cruciatus Curse. She could handle that, sometimes she had to wonder if a person could grow accustomed to that kind of torture.

Tonight however he did no such thing. He simply released her chin and turned to the men waiting near. "Severus I would like for you to accompany her. Make sure she does as she is told."

"My lord, why not I?" The youngest of the three men asked.

"Because Regulus you give in to her whims far too often. Young Snape here appears immune to my daughter's charm. Leave now, I have much to discuss with Lucius."

Two of the men took their leave; the tallest staying where he was. Adora hesitated a bit her eyes locked onto the long haired blonde. He smiled slightly to her as if to say 'go on ahead. It'll be fine.' She followed after the other two. Regulus and Severus were waiting for her just outside the door.

"What a foolish girl you are. When will you learn to keep comments like that to yourself? I'm beginning to think you enjoy being punished." Severus sneered at her once she had emerged.

She thought about it for moment and a slight smirk formed on her face as she slipped her arm through Regulus'. "Perhaps I do. Come along brother. Lucius said he would catch up later." She led the way down the hall. "Are you coming dearest Sev?" She looked back over her shoulder with a playful smile stretched across her mouth.

Severus rolled his eyes but tagged along. There wasn't much use to go against her. She was, after all, Lord Voldemort's daughter. He told her on a number of occasions not to call him 'Sev' but that had not stopped her; and now it barely registered. What did annoy him though was that Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black, Adora's self-appointed brothers, had also picked up on the pet name. Such foolish people, but they were kind of fun to be around sometimes… in small doses of course.


	2. Chapter 2

"So it's Sirius Black and his happy band of marauders I'm to keep an eye on? And here I thought it would be a more difficult task." Adora sighed as she and Severus sat in a far corner of a small muggle café. They were hidden in the shadows so the man in question would not see them.

"You're a smart little Ravenclaw, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she smirked over at him before returning her gaze to Sirius and his date for this evening. "Tsk tsk Sirius. What do you see in such a boring girl as her?" She murmured to no one in particular.

"Oh is the princess jealous?" Severus smirked.

"Jealous? Of her? Not likely. Why should I be jealous of such a plain homely girl? I simply don't understand why a man as attractive Black would be with that…person…"

"When he can have you?"

"Dearest Sev, I can't be had so easily."

Just then their attention was pulled back towards the couple. James Potter and Lily Evans, two fellow Gryffindor's and friends of Sirius, walked into the café and joined them at their table. The café wasn't all that busy today so Adora and Severus could hear the other's conversation easily enough.

Adora glanced over at Severus and saw that he was quite tense. She stood up and grabbed his arm, trying to get him to follow her out the back. "Come on, I think we should call it a day. Don't you?" She knew Severus well enough to know what would cause his sudden change in demeanor. Before they had gotten more then a few steps, a bit of the conversation floated over to them. It was said in a sweet voice; not that of the chirpy voice of Sirius' date but the voice of one Lily Evans.

"James and I have set the wedding date…"

Severus felt like the ground had dropped out from under him. The only thing keeping him from falling was the firm grip Adora had on his arm. "Let's go home Sev." She told him as gently as she could. She led him through the back of the café and out into the alley behind. Once outside, Severus got ready to apparate them to her father's mansion.

"Not my house either," she said with a sideways glance at him.

He looked down at her for a moment before agreeing to her demand. "Fine. Hang on." Adora did as she was told and the sensation of being squeezed from all sides took over her. It was gone a few seconds later and she looked around. They were in Severus' house on Spinner's End.

"Cozy." She mused as she walked around the cramped living room taking in all the books. Behind her Severus sank onto the couch and put his head in his hands. She felt and ache in her heart at the sight of him. Tentatively she stepped toward him and placed a hand on his head. "Sev," she whispered softly.

He looked up into her pale blue eyes. He could see she was concerned about him. "I'm fine," he said pulling away from her hand.

"I can see that you most certainly are not fine. And why should you be. The woman that you are madly in love with is getting married to some one else. Some one that you detest. You don't have to keep it bottled up; I'll listen if you want to talk about it. Or… we can just sit here and stare into space. Either way," She reached out once more and ran a hand slowly down his cheek, "as corny as it sounds I'm here for you." She smiled gently. She was going to back away when Severus surprised her by putting his arms around her waist hugging her tightly. His face was pressed against her stomach. She returned the gesture by placing her arms lightly around his neck and waited for the moment to pass.

It didn't pass. It intensified. She felt his hands sliding to her waist and pulling her down onto his lap as he slid further back on the sofa. They were soon lost in the moment. Her straddling him; a leg on either side, her hands pressed between the two of their bodies on his chest. Him with a hand in her hair as they deepened their kiss and the other trailing the curves of her body before ending up on her thigh and disappearing under the hem of her skirt. She slid her hands up and around his neck pressing her body against him until there was no space between the two lovers to speak of.

They stopped kissing for a moment and Adora leaned back a bit. Severus had drawn his wand and a spell was forming on is lips that would remove their clothes in one swift flick of his wrist. He was desperate in his need for her and wanted nothing more than to have her naked and helpless beneath him.

"I don't think so," she reached for the wand and tossed it, along with hers, off to the far end of the room. With a devious look in her eyes she reached out and began to remove his muggle clothes he was wearing. She has had a desire to see him in a muggle suit for as long as she could remember and pleaded with him to wear one on their outing.

She ran her hands up from his stomach and along his chest. They slid under the suit jacket and rested on his shoulders only long enough for her to lean forward and kiss him gently on the mouth. They then slipped the jacket off from his shoulders, and once his arms were free of it she tossed it away. She repeated the process with the vest and his tie; pausing with after each task to place yet another soft kiss on the corner of his mouth and along the edge of his jaw. When she got to the button up shirt she placed a trail of kisses down his neck with each button she undid. She brushed her lips lightly on his collarbone as she slipped the shirt of and tossed it. He fingers slid gracefully down his skin leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. Before reaching the edge of his slacks she removed her hands and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She pulled it up over her head in a slow teasing motion; moving her hips ever so slightly.

She just managed to drop her shirt to the floor when Severus picked her up rather roughly and threw her down onto the couch. He couldn't hold back any more. He had to have her. He positioned himself between her thighs after having freed himself from his slacks. He had no intention of allowing her to leave any time tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning Adora apparated herself home. Severus was sound asleep when she left him; he was so adorable laying there unaware of her being awake. There were only a few more weeks until she was 17 and she really didn't care about the underage magic rule. For the most part she adhered to it, but some days she just didn't care one way or the other.

She was going to take a quick shower before climbing into bed for an hour or two of sleep. Of course that was before she heard a sound that made her stop dead in her tracks. She whipped around and breathed an audible sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you doing skulking around in dark corners of other people's rooms?" She smiled at him going about her busy of pulling the day's outfit out of the closet and draping it across the foot of her bed.

"Where were you?" Lucius demanded.

"I'm sorry father were you angered when I didn't phone home?" Adora laughed lightly at him. "Relax I was fine and safe. Severus…"

Lucius stood up suddenly, "Severus what?"

She sized the older man up and down, trying to decide best how to handle the situation. Lucius was always so protective of her. Just how much could she tell him? "Lucius, I love you." She kissed the man's cheek and walked toward the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

Lucius took a step forward and grabbed her arm. "Please tell me that nothing happened."

"Alright, nothing happened."

"Adora I'm serious. You can't be fooling around with someone let alone one of your father's own men."

"Who better than one of his most trusted men? I figured that would make it acceptable…" She noticed the look that passed across the blonde man's handsome face and decided teasing him was not the way to go. "If you loved me you would leave it alone. I know what I'm doing. Please Lucius? Leave it alone?" She gave him a pleading look and he melted.

"Just… don't let it happen again."

"Of course not. Now run along I have to take a shower. Oh, and dear brother… leave Sev alone about it." She shooed him out of her room and shut the door. She decided to take a bath instead. Her aching body needed to unwind after the night she had. Who would have thought that Severus Snape could be so demanding in bed? Although he did seem the dominating type; look how he ran his class.

After her morning lessons Adora took a break outside underneath a shade tree as far from the house as possible... wasn't that hard to steer clear of the house. When her mother had died she left behind the entire estate to Adora, acres upon acres of green yard surrounded by an even darker shade of green trees. It was quite the fortress, so of course her father would choose to set up the headquarters of his death eaters here. It being unplottable and well out of reach of muggles was an added bonus. Since the house was always busy with the flow of her father's followers coming and going she tried to remain in her own little space along the border of trees at the very edge of the property line. Only a select few would know to look for her way out here. And one did in fact come looking for her.

Severus glided over to her; robes flowing slightly out behind him as he did so. "We need to talk."

"Do we?" Adora tilted her head up just enough to look at him; she had an eyebrow raised inquisitively. "What would this pertain to?" She looked back down to the book she had brought out with her and slowly turned to the next page.

"About last night..." Severus looked around him nervously as he tried to figure out how best to explain himself.

Adora smiled and closed the book. Gracefully she rose to her feet and walked over to him. Extending a hand she ran her fingers once more down his cheek. "Sev, you don't need to say anything. I know what you're going to say and it doesn't matter."

"It should have never happened." He pulled her hand from his face, "and it can never happen again. So it's best if we both forget it ever happened."

"You can if you want. But personally it was far too enjoyable to regret. If you don't want it to happen again fine. I don't on the other hand have any planes of just forgetting anything about that night. It was fun." She winked and walked away

Later that night at dinner her father mentioned that her lessons with Severus would be starting again in the next few days and that she shouldn't allow it to interfere with her mission. "Couldn't I go to school instead? Private lessons are fun and all but its rather boring being the only student."

Voldemort glared at her from across the table before going back to the Daily Prophet that he had opened in front of him.

"Yes you're very right father. No school would have anything to teach me that I don't already know. After all I'm well ahead of anyone else my age. Smarter even then the majority of adults around me." Adora sat quietly for a moment before starting again, carefully. "In that case perhaps a new potions tutor?"

This time her father answered her. A hint if interest in his voice, "oh? and why would you need a new one? Snape is clearly the best choice."

It wasn't that she wanted a new tutor. It was just that she didn't want to make things any more awkward for Severus. Not that she was about to tell this man that. "Well, Severus Snape is a bit... too severe with his lessons. I mean geez would it kill him to smile once in a while. Or praise me when I do something right... although I rarely fail so that much praise would get old fast. But like one or two every once in a while never killed anyone before. Not that I heard of anyways." She took a sip of her water and hoped that her father would accept the answer and not press the matter any further.

"Out of the question. You will continue to see him and that's final."

"Can't blame a girl for trying."


	4. Chapter 4

"Your father told me that you asked a few days ago for me to be replaced. Am I that unsatisfactory?" Severus asked the 16 year old girl as she set up her supplies that she would need for her potions lesson.

Regulus laughed in a corner of the room. He quickly regained his composure when he saw the look the older man shot at him. "I'm sorry it's just... what are you, 19 going on 90? You talk like such an old man." Adora threw a book at him which he just barely caught.

"Leave him alone Reg, and no I find you quite satisfactory." The look she gave her tutor hinted at something other then his teaching method. "You're a great potions teacher too I might add."

Regulus started to pick up on the meaning of what Adora was saying. "Regulus leave, you are distracting my pupil." Severus closed the door behind Regulus as he was sent from the room. "I was told to help you create a few potions that might help with Sirius Black. Lucius suggested Amortentia. It's an advanced potion but I have no doubt that you can pull it off." He sat himself down across from her and began to read a book that was nearby. From time to time he would look up and watch as she readied her ingredients and consulted her potions book.

Forgetting about her was difficult since they had to work so closely together. But he still tried. When the thoughts of her body and the fluid motions it made when moved became too much he stood and strode over to her. The potion had taken on its characteristic mother-of-pearl sheen which meant she had managed to pull it off.

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

"It looks like it's supposed to but I don't smell anything. All I smell are the potions in the room. Do you smell something?"

Severus didn't need to smell it to know that what he would pick up from the fumes would be earthy and floral; things that reminded him of Lily. But never-the-less he leaned in to humor the girl. The steam spiraled around him in the air. The earthy floral scent reached him like he knew it would. But it was followed by something new. Something that seemed almost sweet and exotic; a scent that reminded him of a few weeks back when he had a certain some one's hair brush across his face.

"Master wishes to see young miss." A tiny little house elf said opening the door a bit.

"Try not to miss me while I'm gone." Adora wasn't sure he was paying much attention to a word she said because he looked so deep in thought. She shrugged and walked out.

"No doubt you were in your potions lesson just now." Lucius remarked as she walked into the room. "I can smell it on you."

Adora sniffed at her clothes and laughed. "That's why! Lucius you are a genius." She hugged him quickly before her father entered the study. After a rather boring update on her mission she raced back to the room where she and Severus were having the day's lessons. "Severus! I know why I couldn't smell anything!" She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. She was so happy that she didn't do the potion wrong that she wasn't really paying much attention to what she was doing. "I only smelled potions because it was you!" She pulled back from him a bit arms still linked around his neck. She looked up at him and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Severus was struggling with himself. He had told her that he wasn't attracted to her like that and yet the potion had proved him wrong. And yet here they were, her body pressed against him one more. The temptation was... tempting to say the least. "To hell with it," he mumbled into her hair. His arm found its way around her trim waist and pulled her into a rough kiss. With the other he pulled out his wand and shut and locked the door with a flick. Then with a few quick precise swishes he put up a few magical barriers to ensure their privacy. With that all said and done he picked her up and sat her down on top of the desk.

"Way to go Sev, spilled the potion I was supposed to use tonight. I don't have time to brew another one." The day's potion 'lesson' had ran an hour longer than usual and the two were cleaning up the mess that resulted from it.

"Charm him like you do me." Severus was holding her from behind and murmuring in her ear. She reached a hand up behind her and took a hold of his face. She turned to the side enough to kiss him.

"Using the potion sounded too easy anyways. You're right." She kissed him again and then smiled, "it seems you're over your aversion to being with me."

"Why delay the inevitable. You always say it so clearly. What ever our little princess wants she gets."


	5. Chapter 5

"Did I keep you waiting long?"

Sirius Black raised his head at the sound of a woman's voice. A smirk crossed his handsome features as he took in the vision of beauty before him. Adora was wearing a leather jacket open over a corset coupled with black denim jeans and a pair of black heels. Her hair was curled lightly and thrown up into a ponytail. "You look amazing. The wait was well worth it." Sirius' eyes were lit up with admiration for the younger woman. They had been more or less dating for the past few months.

It had started when he ran into her the day after her 17th birthday. Lucky coincidence on his part, sharing a cab with such a beautiful girl on such a lousy evening. He was just coming out of a pub and into the pouring rain. He had loaned his bike to Remus for a few days so he was stuck without a ride. A few doors down a woman came out of a shop and over to a waiting taxi.

"Can I offer you a lift somewhere?" She called over to him.

"Nah, I'm fine. I wouldn't want you to go out of your way."

The woman paused and thought it over. Leaning into the cab she told the driver to wait a moment longer and shut the door to walk over to Sirius. She seemed oblivious to the rain; that or she enjoyed being soaking wet. Sirius had to admit on closer inspection of her, he liked her soaking wet. Although he was sure she looked just as good, if not better, while dry.

"The name's Adora. And you are?"

"Sirius"

"Well Sirius," she offered her hand which he shook, "how would you know what is out of my way?" Se smiled playfully. "And between you and me, I'm not one to be refused very often so I take you turning down my offer with great offense."

"Who am I to offend such a beautiful and kind lady?" The two walked to the cab and he held the door open for her to get in first.

"What are you thinking about with that goofy grin on your face?" Adora sat down across from Sirius and took the menu that was offered to her.

"Just thinking about the rain."


	6. Chapter 6

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" All the guests shouted when Sirius and Remus walked into Sirius' flat. The lights were switched on and revealed a room full of people, here to celebrate his 21st birthday.

"I assume you were in on this too?" he looked back at Remus who was grinning broadly.

"Of course," he shoved Sirius into the crowd, "now get in there and get some spankings!" Said in his best impression of Sirius.

Sirius laughed and greeted the guests, accepting handshakes and more 'happy birthdays' as he went. A glass of fire whiskey was thrust into his hand by James. "I can't believe you guys managed to keep this from me."

"It wasn't that hard actually. Not with Remus and Adora offering so many distractions. Between the two of them I'm surprised you had time to do anything." Lily sipped her drink.

"So _that's_ why Remus was being so clingy. I was beginning to think he had finally fallen in love with me after all these years." Sirius threw an arm around Remus' waist, pulling him in and giving him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"In your dreams Black," Remus shoved Sirius roughly. "You're not my type."

"Too bad mate, I think we would make an amazing couple" Sirius winked at him and looked around, "Speaking of meddlers, where is your partner in crime?"

"She said she had something to take care of and will stop by later."

"Tell me again why you and Adora never hooked up?"

"James leave him be." Lily pulled him away, "dance with me."

Towards the end of the party Adora finally managed to show up. She walked over to Sirius and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Happy birthday handsome," she placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "A present," she set a small marooned colored box in his hands.

"Aw, you shouldn't have. You could have told me you were planning on proposing tonight too, I would have dressed for the occasion." He carefully undid the gold ribbon.

"Shut up before I change my mind and take it back." Adora reached for the small box.

"No way it's mine," Sirius turned away slightly so she couldn't take it from him.

"You are such a child sometimes."

"Most of the time" Remus corrected.

"Don't you know you're supposed to be nice to me since it's my birthday?"

"Sorry love I don't have time to be nice, I have to get back...well never mind that. Hurry up and open your present." Adora quickly changed the subject.

Sirius burst out laughing when he saw what was inside the box.

Remus reached over and picked up the item, "a key to a hotel room?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa Adora! Didn't know you had it in you to take the initiative," James grabbed the key from Remus.

"Dream on," Adora swatted him in the back of the head.

"I can't believe you kept it." Sirius, still laughing, began to tell the story behind the room key. "It was a few months back and I didn't expect the date to go any further but I figured, you never know," he winked to James. "After dinner we were outside waiting for a taxi and I brought the key up and the next thing I know I'm on the ground unable to get back up. And she took off." The group of friends were all laughing.

"I did let you back up as the taxi was driving away. I even owled back that I forgave you. So just get over it already. Kay?" Adora slipped her arm through one of his and put her head on his shoulder. When she fully had his attention she batted her eyelashes innocently, "we're still friends and I love you but I really must get going."

"So soon? But you just got here." Sirius pulled her back as she tried to pull her arm out of his.

"It's been a couple hours since I got here," she chuckled and kissed him lightly. "Honestly though I'm expected and I must hurry."

"If we didn't know any better we'd assume there was some one else besides Sirius." Remus laughed.

"Well obviously there are a few others," she winked at Remus, "Sirius is one of my favorites so no worries." She hugged them all good-bye and made her way outside.

Once in the cold night air she walked briskly down the street until she came to an alleyway. She turned down it and apparated to Malfoy Manor.


	7. Chapter 7

"You have done well these past years. The information you provided on those Order of the Phoenix fools has come in handy."

"Thank you," Adora tilted her head forward not so much as to acknowledge her father's praise but more to hide the shame she felt behind her hair as it slid forward into her face.

"I no longer require your services on this specific matter. I have found someone else, someone that is _closer_ to them."

Adora's head lifted quickly, "who?"

"That is of no concern to you. You seem to have gotten a bit misguided as to the side you are on."

"Father, how could I ever forget with whom my allegiance is?" Adora smiled up at the man who wouldn't hesitate to kill her in the blink of an eye. Placating him was the only means of her survival.

"Then perhaps you were not persuasive enough. My new informant has been able to give information that you have not." Voldemort placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder and turned her toward the door. "Come, come no need to fret. As my daughter you will always have a place at my side. No other can ever take that right from you." He gave her a cold smile and sent her on her way.

Once outside of her father's study she all but ran down the hall and to her room. Where Regulus was waiting for her. The two of them had been talking a lot lately. Some of which Adora had never meant to mention to anyone, especially not a fellow Death Eater. But Regulus seemed to be having a change of heart and he had come up with a drastic plan of action.

She was eager to help him in any way she could but one doesn't just decide to quit aiding Lord Voldemort. Being a Death Eater was a permanent way of life. The dark mark was proof of the everlasting pledge to do the Dark Lord's bidding at all costs.

As anxious as she was to know the identity of the new informant it was pushed to the rear of her mind as she neared her room. She had to give her full focus to getting Regulus to calm down and give her more time to think.

"Come with me." Regulus was pleading with Adora, her hands clasped in his.

"I can't and you know it. This isn't about just you and me. I can't just up and leave things as they are." She choked on the words. "If you could just wait a bit more," she caught the look he gave her, "I know you can't. It's just...if you were going to go and disappear I could live with that. But you're not going to do that."

Regulus brushed away the tears streaming down her cheeks and pulled her into a tight hug. "Adora, you're my best friend, my dearest little sister, and I love you more than anything in this world. I know what has to be done and I don't regret being the one to do it. Come on don't cry anymore." He let go and took a few steps away from her. "Uhm, do you think you could tell Sirius that I'm sorry for always being such a prat?"

Adora threw her arms around Regulus for one last embrace before he left into the night. "I hate you Regulus Black! I hate you so much that I can't even stand it." She could only manage a whisper.

"Yeah I know." He kissed her and apparated away. Adora was left standing alone in the cold night air.


	8. Chapter 8

Regulus' departure was barely noticed and quickly forgotten by pretty much everyone. Voldemort was angered by the apparent betrayal but without knowing where he went there was nothing to be done about it. Besides he had far better things to worry about then one miserable wizard.

"In a few nights I will put an end to this silly little prophecy and prove that nothing can stand in my way. By the end of the week the Potter family will be but a memory." Voldemort gave a smug laugh.

Adora felt her heart sink. She dreaded this moment ever since Severus told them of the prophecy that he overheard last year. She wished that it would not be the Potter's that her father chose to eradicate. Not that she wanted the Longbottoms to be chosen either. She needed to think, there had to be a way to stop all this insanity. She looked to Severus; for the briefest of moments a similar look of pain and heartache was shown in their eyes.

Neither had to say a word to the other, both knew that they would do what they could to save the Potters. Even if Severus was only doing it for Lily. Adora couldn't compete with his love for Lily but she knew that he loved her as well. At one point she was jealous of that unrequited love of his, but it didn't last. She had become good friends with them, the Potters, Sirius, and Lupin, all of them.

At first, when she went to the Order for help after Regulus left, they didn't trust her. She couldn't blame them though. When she confessed who she really was to Sirius she thought he would hate her. Surprisingly all he did was take her to Dumbledore and she promised to help them in any way she could. She and Severus both tried to make amends for what they did in Voldemort's name.

Never before had she wished for so much. Wished she had never allowed her father to force her to befriend Sirius and allowed herself to open up to the man. Wished that he and his friends hadn't decided to give her a second chance and welcomed into their homes as an ally. That she hadn't told Regulus about horcruxes and given him the idea that led to his demise. Wished she would have been able to get to Severus before he told her father about the prophecy. Wished it would have been possible for her and Severus to leave everything behind and live happily elsewhere and have a family. But more than all that she was desperately wishing to reach the house in time to do what she had to do, and that Severus wouldn't hate her too much for what she did, and what wasn't said.

By the time she made to the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow she saw that the door to the place was blasted open. Her father was here. Adora walked inside and gently stepped over the lifeless body of James Potter. She heard a scream and lifted her head. She could faintly hear the crying of a child beneath the screaming of Lily and the mocking laughter of the Dark Lord.

Adora rushed up the stairs and into the baby's room. She flung a spell at her father only to have it deflected. She was thrown against the far wall and felt his hand tighten around her throat. She had been disarmed in the process. Her wand was lying in the doorway. Way out of the way of either woman to get to.

"You dare to betray me?!" Voldemort's face was a mask of rage. "I want you to watch, helpless to stop me from killing this filth that you tried in vain to protect."

The last thing that Adora saw before she drew her last breath was Lily shielding her son. She didn't see as her father readied yet another killing curse. Or how it rebounded back at him. She was nothing more than a lifeless heap in the corner. She only managed to give Lily enough time to get in between Voldemort and Harry. But it was enough. She died for her son giving him a powerful protection.

**THE END**


End file.
